La dama sonriente
… ahora los papeles se invierten, tu lección será aprendida (…) Este es el capitulo número 10 del arco de Homeworld de Demons Slayers Trama Los 6 estudiantes salen al bosque e intentan ocultarse de los demonios Lyss: crees que esta bien dejar a nuestros protectores en Hunter? Oval: si, insistieron en ayudar en la batalla como los demás Lyss: uhmm Amaku: hmm *ve a Silver* aquí está bien? Silver: supongo que si *rompe una rama y la usa para trazar un circulo alrededor de ellos* mi habilidad funciona como teletransportación instantánea, nos la enseñaron para la primera guerra contra Hunter… je así fue como cayeron Aiden: hmm e.e Silver termina de trazar un círculo perfecto, procede a trazar círculos más pequeños dentro con ligeras conexiones Silver: creo que está listo *junta sus manos* We live to kill and murder, it is our duty to stain our hands with blood El círculo mágico comienza a activarse y a expulsar viento, todos observan como los trazos que hizo Silver comienzan a brillar Silver: take me to take the victory ... and thus to stain me with blood El círculo mágico termina de activarse y genera un tornado, los demonios se alertan y corren para revisar sin embargo todos habían desaparecido, luego el tornado se manifiesta ya dentro de la Academia Strike, cuando se dispersa los 6 salen Oval: funcionó… Lyss: bin hecho Silver! n.n Silver: je *muerde la rama* merezco un abrazo? -w- Lyss: si! *lo levanta y abraza con fuerza* n.n Silver: a-agh! D8 Zelchx: alguien más escuchó un crujido? Aiden: tal vez solo era la columna de Silver Medallón: … oye… Zelchx: que sucede?thumb|450px Medallón: hay alguien cerca Amaku: eh? Oval: ! *conjura 2 pistolas y le dispara a la pierna de un estudiante de Strike que se dirigía a atacarlos* tsk… Estudiante: ngh! *cae al suelo* g-ghhh *saca de su bolsillo una bengala y la dispara* Amaku: tsk! Aiden: j*der, estaremos rodeados enseguida Oval: escucha Amaku, ve tú y busca a Orinichu… nosotros evitaremos que te sigan asi que ve rápido Amaku: pero son muchos hasta para ustedes! Oval: *le agarra la corbata y la ajusta hasta al punto de ahorcarlo* no vuelvas a decir eso en frente mio! Amaku: ugh! 0-0 Lyss: Oval! Oval: *lo suelta* yo estoy al mando ahora y harás lo que te digo *da la vuelta* ve, no te preocupes por nosotros y piensa en ti ahora… estaremos bien, puedo asegurarlo *toma sus rifles* Amaku: … bien *usa el hechizo de pasos sónicos y corre* Los estudiantes de Strike rodean a Oval, Lyss, Aiden, Zelchx y a Silver Amaku: *intenta no mirar atrás* no se mueran… Un estudiante embosca a Amaku y lo atrapa con cadenas mágicas Amaku: !? Estudiante: como te atreves a entrar a Strike después de lo que nos han hecho!? Amaku: e-eh? Estudiante: no te hagas el tonto! *saca una daga* Una bala lo golpea en la pierna, haciendo que pierda la concentración y desactive las cadenas mágicas Amaku: ! *voltea* Oval: ve! *se electrifica y ataca* Amaku: bien! *Se aleja del estudiante y piensa mientras corre* que… que quiso decir con eso? Al cabo de un tiempo, Amaku había revisado sigilosamente todo el edificio de la Academia, procede a acercarse al cobertizo de la Academia Amaku: solo queda este lugar… *se calma y camina hacia la puerta* qué curioso, no vi ningún profesor aquí… y todas los salones están vacíos, pero si son pocos los estudiantes que hay afuera... tch… no importa eso ahora, debo encontrar a esa mocosa *conjura su espada y abre la puerta* Al entrar al cobertizo encuentra a Orinichu sentada sobre un escritorio terminando su helado Orinichu: n.n *voltea* Amaku! :) Amaku: … ese helado no es muy grande para ti? e.e Orinichu: todo lo contrario Amaku: te dolerá el estomago... Orinichu: mentira!thumb|left|450px Amaku: como sea! que se supone que haces aquí? y por qué Strike vuelve a atacar a Hunter? Orinichu: maté a sus profesores y alguno que otro estudiante e inculpé a Hunter *da un bocado de su helado* n.n Amaku: por qué razón!? Orinichu: quería mantener a ambas academias ocupadas *mueve sus colas* Amaku: tsk… para qué? Orinichu: me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero creo que tienes problemas más grandes ahora… Amaku: a que te refieres? Orinichu: *saca una llave colgada con un llavero en el que tenia un boton en forma de corazón* con esto puedo detonar las bombas que coloqué en las torres que protegen a Hunter Amaku: detente! Orinichu: que harás? Planeas golpear a una pequeña niña? Jujuju *su rostro cambia a uno mas perturbador* JAJAJA! *coloca su dedo sobre el botón* Amaku: tsk! Basta!thumb|450px Amaku corre hacia ella para agarrarle el brazo con el control, sin embargo este lo atraviesa, cuando este voltea nota que se trataba de un holograma Orinichu: *susurra* yo nunca salí de Hunter *presiona el botón* Amaku: !? Mientras tanto en Hunter, los profesores se esforzaban para eliminar a los demonios Jinko: *corta a un demonio en 2 con su katana* tsk… hay demasiados Oto: *trepa hasta la nuca de un demonio de 6 metros* grrr *le muerde la nuca y se la arranca, el demonio cae muerto* no tenemos de otro, solo sigue matando Jinko: hmm *voltea a ver una de las torres y nota un punto brillar* …! cúbrete! *corre* Oto: hmm? La torre de repente explota levantando una nueve de polvo Oto: ghh *levanta la mirada y ve los destrozos* que dia-? Las torres que rodeaban a Hunter explotan una por una, debilitando la barrera que cubría a Hunter hasta el punto de desaparecer Jinko: tch… *observa a los demonios ingresar* esto se puso feo, es bastante incluso para nosotros 14… je esto se puso interesante *aprieta el puño hasta el punto en que sangra* La escena cambia devuelta a Amaku y el holograma de Orinichu Amaku: tsk! Cómo pudiste!? Te ayudamos cuando lo necesitaste! Orinichu: no tengo por qué darte explicaciones… es hora de la cosecha *desaparece* Amaku: e-eh? *escucha el ruido de la batalla afuera* tsk! Mientras tanto Oval le disparaba a los estudiantes para inmovilizarlos usando su habilidad para hacerlo mucho mas rápido, Zelchx usaba los tentáculos para atacar y evitar que los golpes le lleguen a sus compañeros, Aiden se abria paso en la multitud a golpes mientras que Lyss les otorgaba auras para ayudarlos en lo que usaba la doble espada de Circe para defenderse Oval: tsk… *recarga* algo explotó hace poco Lyss: crees que sean los torres? *golpea a un estudiante* lo siento Oval: me gustaría pensar que no Aiden: tsk! *Se cubre de fuego* por qué Ojos Locos tarda tanto!? D:< Zelchx: si está peleando con esa chica espero que termine rápido *se fija en su flequillo notando que su cabello se tornaba un poco más blanco* De repente Amaku rompe la ventana, salta desde la oficina hasta ellos y separa a los estudiantes de Strike mediante un muro de fuego Estudiante: tch… *retrocede* Amaku: … *por la caída le vibra desde los pies hasta la cabeza* ughh e.e Silver: qué pasó? Amaku: Orinichu no está aquí! sigue en Hunter y acaba de destruir todas las torres! Aiden: que!? Lyss: q-que hacemos? *comienza a ponerse nerviosa y sus manos comienzan a derretirse* Oval: Lyss! *la abraza* cálmate, todo estará bien… Lyss: *intenta estabilizarse* Zelchx: debemos volver! Silver: si *traza los círculos* Roku! mantén el muro! Amaku: bien Silver: *activa el hechizo* “My hands and my soul are already stained with blood, I will return so I can continue to murder” El tornado que expulsa el círculo mágico se combina con el fuego del muro y desaparece, los estudiantes caen cansados observando a los heridos Estudiante: tch… que buscaban aquí? El hechizo de teletransportación los hace reaparecer nuevamente en el bosque Silver: uff jeje, nada mal…thumb|450px Oval: okay, lo primero que debemos hacer es mantene-! Orinichu clava una espada que atraviesa el corazón de Oval repentinamente Oval: !? Orinichu: :) *cambia a su rostro perturbador* Lyss: Oval! Oval: nghh… *observa frente a ella un corazón color violeta* !? El corazón rápidamente es tomado por Orinichu, quien retira la espada de Oval y esta cae perdiendo toda su vitalidad Amaku: Oval! Lyss: O-Oval… *comienza a derretirse* Orinichu: *le hace un corte en el pecho a Lyss y roba su alma* :) Lyss: *cae con parte de su cuerpo deformada* Zelchx: ! *retrocede un poco* o-oye! Como hace eso!? Medallón: es un hechizo, extrae las almas y las absorbe… ten cuidadothumb|left|450px|Pero mira esa sonrisita papu Aiden: grrr! *se cubre de fuego y transforma sus ojos en los de Devil* maldita seas! *conjura su espada y se lanza a atacarla* Orinichu: *esquiva el ataque y se eleva usando sus colas para elevarse* :) *levanta su mano y hace emerger dardos de hielo y estos se lanzan contra ellos* Amaku: !!! *corre para esquivar* Aiden: !? *se cubre de fuego y derrite los dardos* Zelchx: ! *se cubre con los tentaculos* ouch! e.e *se quita el medallón del cuello* oye Lejonku, ve y busca eyuda en lo que la distraemos! Medallón: eh? estas seguro? te orinarás encima! Zelchx: ugh! ya callate y solo ve! e.e *revolea el medallón* Medallón: o-oye! Zelchx arroja el medallón lejos y se dirige a atacar a Orinichu con los tentaculos, Orinichu guarda distancia y le dispara una llamarada, Amaku se acerca y le arroja tajos de fuego desde la espada sin embargo esta los esquiva rapidamente Orinichu: jij *levanta la mirada* huh? Orinichu ve a Aiden en el cielo con el brazo trasnformado, este cae y dirige un golpe a ella pero esta la esquiva, Aiden acierta el golpe en el suelo y destruye gran parte Aiden: tsk! *observa su mano completamente destrozada por el impacto y la regenera* maldita... Orinichu: n.n Cuando Orinichu baja ligeramente la guardia Zelchx se teletransporta frente a ella Zelchx: te tengo! *saca un gran número de tentaculos y le da una estocada con todos ellos* Al tocar a Orinichu con los tentaculos esta simplemente desaparece Zelchx: !? Amaku: ... ! detrás tuyo! Zelchx: !!! *voltea* Orinichu: *le clava una espada en el pecho y toma el alma* n.n Aiden: Zelchx! Zelchx: ngh... *cae al suelo y sus tentaculos se retraen* Demonios de 3 metros comienzan a emerger del suelo, rodean rápidamente a Aiden y a Amaku Amaku: *empuña su espada* maldición... Aiden: oye, yo me encargo de estas cosas y tu ve por la niña, matala rápido! Amaku: pero... Aiden: no dudes ahora! ella los mató a todos, que le ves de bueno a ella!? *se cubre de fuego* Amaku: ... *aprieta el empuñadura de su espada y activa el hechizo de los pasos sonicos* bien! Uno de los demonios se acerca a Aiden y le arroja un golpe, este ultimo lo esquiva y le da un golpe al estomago, sin embargo al tocarlo el demonio desaparece Amaku: ! *voltea* ilusiones!? Aiden: ....! *voltea rapidamente* Cuando voltea,ve a Orinichu detras de Amaku el cual esta distraído, esta tenia una espada en la mano y preparaba una estocada, pero antes de que la ejecutara, Aiden empuja a Amaku para recibir el golpe en el pecho Amaku: !? Orinichu: huh? Aiden: nghh! *comienza a desangrarse y cae al suelo* maldi...ción Amaku: *observa atónito el cuerpo* o-oye... Orinichu: ... *extrae el alma del cuerpo* eso no me lo esperaba... *regresa su rostro a la normalidad y ve a Amaku* c: Amaku: tsk! *se pone de pie y toma la espada* Orinichu: quieres sus almas devuelta? *le arroja el llavero a la cabeza* ve por ellas! :D *corre y usa sus colas para impulsarse* Amaku: ugh... e-espera! *observa el llavero y lo toma* ... mrda... En ese momento Jack llegaba junto a Lejonku Jack: aqui estoy! >:D ... ! *observa los cadáveres* o-oye! que paso!? D: Amaku: ella... robó sus almas Jack: entonces... también aqui Amaku: que quieres decir con eso? Lejonku: la mayor parte de los estudiantes están muertos, los unicos "vivos" por ahora son los directivos, profesores y Okami Amaku: ... *cuelga su espada por su cintura* resguarden los cuerpos, yo iré por ella Jack: oye! Es muy peligroso que vallas solo! D: Amaku: no queda otra, solo hazlo y ven si tardo demasiado... ella es mi responsabilidad Jack: … bien, procura no morirte eh >:D Amaku: jeje *sigue a Orinichu*thumb|336px Jack: *aumenta su tamaño y toma los cuerpos* … je, y eso que todos llegamos a pensar que sería alguien de mal corazón, hasta hora lo hace bastante bien *sonríe ligeramente* Maria Al cabo de un tiempo, Amaku al seguir a Orinichu llega a perderla de vista y llega a una entrada subterránea en la que se encontraba una puerta de gran tamaño Amaku: *levanta la mirada para observar la puerta* w-wow… (escucha las risitas de Orinichu) tsk! *abre las puertas y entra* ngh… *observa sus heridas todavía abiertas* todavía aguanto… *sigue corriendo* Cuando se adentra más Amaku empieza a escuchar los latidos de un corazón Amaku: !? *se detiene y escucha con atención* que… es eso? Los latidos parecen provenir desde el noroeste Amaku: *observa* … *observa la dirección en la que fue Orinichu* …aaagh! *se dirige al noroeste* A medida que se acerca los latidos se hacen más fuertes hasta el punto de que son penetrantes Amaku: ngh *tapa sus oídos* Los latidos cesan y Amaku se detiene y observa el cuarto en el que estabathumb|left|450px Amaku: hmm no parece haber nad-! *su corazón da un gran latido y se detiene por unos segundos* !? Amaku comienza a tener una alucinación en la que está siendo asesinado por Okami estando en la transformación de Reapper, sin embargo sus manos no eran las suyas Amaku: !!! *cae de rodillas y se agarra el pecho* q-que fue eso!? Cuando Amaku baja la mirada encuentra un collar en forma de corazón Amaku: huh? *toma el collar y lo observa* … no sé por qué pero… siento que lo vi en algún lado… *se lo pone* Amaku tiene otra alucinación de repente, solo podía ver sonreir a una mujer palida pero no podía ver su rostro, estaba tapado por el flequillo de su cabello azul Amaku: !!! *cae de espaldas* d-diablos… Una serie de alucinaciones aparecen de golpe y ve a Shiga usando un atuendo diferente, otra de cadáveres ensangrentados de un gran número de personas y una ultima en la que se ve cara a cara con el demonio Leviatán Amaku: tsk… *sacude su cabeza* c-creo que solo estoy cansado… *se pone de pie y respira profundamente* acabaré con esto de una vez *corre devuelta a buscar a Orinichu* Orinichu: *aparece repentinamente frente a él* c: Amaku: !? *retrocede* tsk! Orinichu: n.n Amaku: *conjura su espada* ultima advertencia…devuelve todas las almas! Orinichu: o que vas a hacer? Huh? Amaku: *la mira con ojos fríos* voy a lastimarte *empuña la espada* Orinichu: *tras su espalda toma las almas que acababa de robar* si me haces algo las romperé todas! Amaku: si lo haces voy a matarte! *corre hacia ella y piensa* podría estar mintiendo Orinichu: ejejejijijiji *apriea su puño y las almas se rompen en pedazos* Amaku: *piensa* sin embargo... tsk! *flaquea un momento* Orinichu: jajajaja! *vuelve a hacer su rostro perturbador* Orinichu y Amaku se lanza a atacarse salvajemente 'Fin' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capítulos de Demons Slayers